paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Reservoir Dogs Heist
The Reservoir Dogs Heist is a two-day contract from Bain. The job recounts a hit on a jewelry boutique in Los Angeles with , ending up being a setup that leads to Bain going missing, and Locke assisting in the last stretch. Day 2 Objective #Defend the warehouse #Escort Mr. Pink back to the warehouse #Get the equipment #Extract the diamonds #Secure at least one bag (0/1) #Secure more bags or wait for Twitch #Wait for Twitch (if all bags secured) #Escape Assets Walkthrough Before the day starts, Locke briefs the crew on his and Bain's situation, well aware of how little incentive the crew has to trust him, and states Bain left him instructions in the event something went bad. The gang starts in an old warehouse, where Mr. Blonde is interrogating a policeman. The police quickly home in on the crew's location, and have to defend The crew then has to escort the bleeding Mr. Pink to the warehouse. Once in safety, Mr. Pink announces he hid some of the diamonds stolen from earlier in one of the storage units, but have to be sawed open. The contents of the units include an ammo rack, a table covered in money bundles, random furniture, and the six diamond bags. The crew has to secure at least one of them with Mr. Blonde and Mr. Pink, then have to wait for Twitch to arrive to escape. After escaping, Locke states Bain was after something, and will assist the crew in finding Bain. Day 1 Objectives #Meet up inside the store #Wait for plan B #Hack the security system #Check the vault #Place the drills (0/2) #Disable the vault doors security #Place the drills (0/2) #Collect the liquid nitrogen #Wait for the drills (0/2) #Pour the liquid nitrogen (0/2) #Wait for the process to finish #Use C4 on the vault door (0/2) #Loot the vault #Secure the diamonds (0/6) #Secure more or escape #Escape Assets Walkthrough The crew starts outside the Garnet Group boutique, ready to meet up with Cabot's men; Mr. Blonde, Mr. Pink, and Mr. Orange. The two gangs walk inside to begin the heist on the building, but as Mr. Orange walks past a window he is sniped, and the police raid the boutique. The two others run back to the car, and the clowns wait for instructions to break in. Bain tells the crew to hack the security system through a security box in the employee lounge. While hacking, Bain notes he's getting some strange interference. After defeating the lock on the vault area door, the crew is instructed to mount two normal drills on the vault, but find the vault is electrified. Bain notes that the police wouldn't normally do this. After cutting the power to the vault through an electricity box on the second floor and mounting the drills, the crew has to collect two cans of liquid nitrogen from the Cabot gang's car (necessitating two trips if playing alone), and mount them on the vault after the drills finish. When the nitrogen is close to done being poured into the vault door, Bain calls in Bile to drop C4 to place on the vault to break the lock. After securing the diamonds inside the vault, the crew buys Cabot's men a distraction by escaping through the neighboring food district. While escaping, Bain tells the gang that his systems, presumably his security systems, are going haywire. In the success screen, a transmission from Bain is hit with heavy interference, and between white noise, he can be heard fighting other persons. Achievements Trivia *The heist, obviously, is a homage to and its non-linear storytelling. Players have also noted that the heist has similarities to , specifically the escape sequence in Day 1. *The Reservoir Dogs Heist is the first heist that: **Is played in a non-chronological order. On the briefing screens of both days, the normal heist day labels have been taped over and the new labels written in red marker. **Is contracted by Bain since The Alesso Heist, not counting the Classic heists and Basic heists. **Is a multiple-day Bain contract since the Transport heists before Transport: Train Heist was made a standalone mission, also not counting the Basic heists. **Has more than one day since The Biker Heist. **Is contracted by Bain and has his role taken over by another contractor in one of the days; Vernon Locke in Day 2. Vernon Locke even has lines for the assault waves and heisters going into custody in place of Bain's lines. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain Category:Loud-Only Heists